When Loving a Warrior Princess
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: Murakami Takeya is a tomboyish but mysterious vanguard of the most famous girl gang, Dark Panther. All she cares is finding her real family and fighting,and that's that. She swore to herself to never fall in love, but when she meets the Homra vanguard, or when her close friend, Saruhiko, started to have feelings toward her, what will she do? FushimixOcxYata. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

**As you can see in my profile, this is my 8****th**** fanfic of K, not that I am a K addict, I just planned that I would make 10 K fanfics then move on another theme. **

**Oh yeah, I'm just saying sorry if the updates of my other stories are being slow, it's just that, I'm not done yet, I having a writers' block every time! It pisses me off…**

**Ok, this story is called "When Loving a Warrior Princess", As you can see from the summary I quite explained what the story's all about. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own K, only my Oc… XD**

**Enjoy!**

Character Bio

Name: Murakami Takeya (Takeya Murakami) a.k.a. Warrior Princess

Age: 19

Eye Color: Sunset Gold

Hair: Wild black hair

Clothes: She wears camo pants with chains as an accessory, a matching jacket, with a white tank top and a forest green cap with black tribal design; she has silver dog tags, two silver earrings on her left ear, and combat boots. Her weapon, the chains, is wrapped from her shoulder to her waist.

Weapon: Knives and Chain

**Chapter 1: Meet the Warrior Princess**

_Bam!_

The Moonlight Bar's doors opened as two figures stepped inside. Everyone looked at them closely as they passed by. They went to the bar counter and sat down.

"Two beers for two ladies here." Said a woman while handing the bartender some money.

The man looked at the two girls and said, "That's too strong for you ladies."

The woman lifted up her cap and shone those golden eyes of hers, "I get what I order."

The man gulped as he recognized the woman and shouted, "Two beers coming up."

The man gave the woman the beers she ordered and said, "Two beers for the one and only, Warrior Princess."

The woman, Takeya, gave one beer to her comrade and partner, Yakamura Rasha. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a white hoodie, black pants, sunglasses, and has a few rings on her fingers. She was Takeya's trusted companion. Even though she a bit chubby, she is strong. But sometimes, she can piss off Takeya, but they'll find a way to be friends again. She always goes with Takeya during her missions.

"Yakamura-san." Takeya said as she slid the beer to her side, as Rasha caught it and took a sip.

"So, how's the queen?" the bartender asked.

Takeya drank the whole bottle and said, "I don't answer such questions to commoners."

"Ah, the Warrior Princess, as cold as ever." He jokingly said.

Then they heard a car rushing at the streets with the Scepter Four hot on his trail.

"Murakami-san…" Rasha said.

But Rasha didn't need to tell Takeya. She smirked as she heard the noise, "Looks like we got business to attend to… Let's go, Yakamura-san!" she said as she stood up.

"Hai!" Rasha followed.

* * *

"You'll never catch me, bitches!" the driver of the over speeding car said. He was carrying a bag of jewelry and money. He saw as he slowly lost them, and laughed.

Suddenly a tire popped which causes the man to skid down the road. He bumped into a lamp post as glass shattered around him.

"What the he-" but he got cut off when somebody suddenly pulled him out of the car.

* * *

"Yes… Yes… No, the driver isn't here, so is the money… don't worry, we'll find him, I promise, ok… Good bye, Chief."

Saru groaned as he turned off his phone. When the Scepter Four reached the broken vehicle, the driver and the loot was gone. Now, he is in big-time trouble.

"Have you found him yet?" Saru asked to his comrades.

"I'm sorry, Fushimi-san, but we can't find a clue where the driver is." Said one of them.

Saru put his palm in his face, "If we don't find that turd sooner, we'll be in tro-"

_Boom!_

A sack and a bag fell in front of Saru. When he opened the bag, he saw the money the man stole and a note:

**Sorry for the delay, I want to beat the hell out of this guy first before I give him to you. Here is the money, all of it. Don't worry; the bastard's still alive, only out cold. See ya, Saru. -Takeya **

Saru smiled as he read the name at the end of the note.

"And again, you saved me from getting my ass kicked."

* * *

The two went in an old abandoned warehouse in the dark corners of Shizume City, this is where, the Dark Panther gang is located. Takeya and Rasha opened the doors and went inside. Everyone looked up to them and gasped.

"Attention!" they said, "Good evening, Murakami-san."

"Evening." Takeya said, "Shuzuma…" she called.

A girl with ashy blond hair went up to her, "Yes?"

"Where's Akane-sama?" she asked.

"Queen is in her room, talking to Daguchi-san." The girl replied.

"Ok. Continue what you're doing now." Takeya said before she left.

They went to a door full of vandalisms and writing. She knocked on the door, and the door opened revealing a woman around 24, with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a short-sleeved white polo shirt, a black necktie, with a black above-the-knee skirt, stockings, and black shoes. She also has a cigarette stuck to her mouth. She is their Queen's closest friend, Daguchi Kina.

She smiled, "Murakami-san, Yakamura-san, welcome back. What are you two here for?" Kina was a calm and cheerful woman. She maybe lady-like and kind on the outide, but when she's in fight mode or when you get her angry, prepare to get your ass badly kicked.

"Is Queen in there?" Takeya asked.

"She is, come in." Kina said as she gladly opened the door wider. It revealed a large room with a throne in which a figure sits, a figure which who do you would not, want to mess with, she is the Queen of the Dark Panther gang, Hontabe Akane.

Hontabe Akane is a quiet but dangerous woman. She has red eyes and black hair with red streaks. She was feared by all the gang members and delinquents. Except one, the Homra gang. She can fight like a wild animal on a rampage.

Takeya saw as her Queen sat on a huge chair, with one leg on top of the other, and a knuckle at her cheek. She flashed her signature gaze, the gaze that stricken fear the hearts of people.

"Good evening, Akane-sama." She bowed.

"Hm. How's your day?" the queen asked.

"It was fine. The usual. Where's Kurogane-san?" She said.

"She's buying some groceries somewhere." Kina said.

"What do you want?" Akane asked again.

Takeya said, "I just want you to know that I heard rumors that Homra is asking for an alliance with us. Is that true?"

"Really now?" Akane said.

Kina looked at her in astonishment, "What? The Homra gang? The Red Clan? Asking for an alliance? With us?"

"It's just rumors. I don't know if it's true." Takeya said.

"Anything else?" Akane asked.

"No. That's all. Thank you. Good night." Takeya said before she and Rasha left.

"I still can't believe the Homra gang is asking for and alliance." Rasha said when they left the room.

"You're right. I can't believe it either. They're like, "THE" Red Clan." Takeya said.

"You know, they say that the guys in Homra are real hotties… Especially their King." Rasha smiled.

Takeya scoffed, "Yakamura-san, you know I'm not interested in those kinds of stuff."

"But still! I heard they also have a vanguard… a cute one, actually…" Rasha said.

Takeya headed to her room and threw her right hand in the air and waved, "I… don't care. Good night, Yakamura-san!"

She opened the doors of her room and took of her cap. She sat down her bed and took of her jacket.

Every member of the Dark Panther has her own room in the building. Others can have their own homes or condominiums, but if only you have the money to pay rent. You still have to pay rent if you get a room in Dark Panther though, but its way cheaper.

"Damn it, I feel so sleepy…" she said as she took off her clothes and took a shower.

She put on a shirt and some shorts and crawled onto bed. She turned to her side and saw a picture. It was half-crumpled and half-burnt, but it was still very valuable to her.

Before she turned off the lights she whispered, "Good night… Mom… Dad…"

**Ok!**

**So, how's the beginning? Too corny? **

**Ok, so maybe Dark Panther can be a girl version of the Homra gang, but they can be way different than you think…**

**Sorry if you hate it though…**

**Please R&R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boys**

"I'm back!"

Yata crashed the doors open of the Homra bar.

"Hey Yata-san, not so hard!" Izumo scolded him, "Where's Kamamoto?"

"He's here." Yata said.

Kamamoto entered the bar, panting and full of sweat.

"Yata-san! Don't run away like that!" Kamamoto complained.

"Well it's your fault for being so fat." Yata said.

"Shut up!" Kamamoto shouted.

"Oi!" Izumo slammed his hand on the bar counter, "If you two are going to fight, don't even try to take it here."

Kamamoto grunted and Yata clicked his tongue as they moved far away from each other. Kamamoto sat on the couch and opened a bag of chips.

"Where's King?" Yata asked.

"Sleeping again." Izumo said.

"Where are the others?"

"They went somewhere with Totsuka."

Yata sat down on one of the chairs near the bar counter next to Anna. She was enjoying a strawberry parfait that Izumo made.

After a while, Izumo asked Yata, "Yata, are you familiar with Dark Panther?"

"You mean the chick group?" Yata chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard of them."

"They're not some ordinary "chick group" Yata. These girls can kick your ass in any hour of the day or in any day of the week…" Izumo explained, "… You see, they say these girls all come from broken families or some terrible past, carrying vengeance or hatred in their hearts. Their leader, or their "Queen" is the strongest, Hontabe Akane. She is dangerous, and can beat up people even men, badly. One time, she once killed a man by beating the shit out of him. But they are still girls though, gossipy about boys, clothes or any girly stuff. Except for the queen and one girl…"

"Who is she?" Yata asked.

"I don't her real name, but she is called, "The Warrior Princess". She also the vanguard of her group. They say she's vicious, cold, a real fighter, strong, and powerful. She is no ordinary girl. She doesn't care about dresses, boys, gossips or other stuff. They she has one and one mission only… To find her family." Izumo said.

"They're still chicks…" Yata joked.

Izumo put his finger up and point it at Yata, "I won't underestimate them if I were you, Yata…"

"I don't care… I'm going to skate!" Yata said as he stood up and got out of the doors.

"Arrrggghhaaa!"

Takeya shouted as she kicked the punching bag in their training area. She punched, kicked, again and again.

She stopped when someone opened the doors, it was Kurogane Haruko.

Haruko is another close friend with their queen, and also the group's peacekeeper. She's very kind, especially to her members. Even to guests. She has green eyes, wavy blond hair, and a cheerful smile always curling up her lips. She's quite adventurous, especially when it comes to ancient stuff. "Takeya-san, that boy is here to see you again." She smiled.

"Who is it, Kurogane-san?" Takeya asked.

"The cute boy with glasses." She whispered cheerfully.

A smile suddenly appeared on her lips, "Let him in."

Kurogane nodded and closed the door. Takeya hurriedly took her shirt and put it on, because she always trains only wearing a black sports bra and shorts.

The doors opened, just in time, "Hey Keya-chan…" Saru said as he entered.

"Hey Saru." Takeya smiled. Saru is the only person that Takeya can be herself with. She's been friends with him for almost 8 years. Saru says that she only smiles naturally when he's around. Takeya just ignored that compliment.

Takeya said, "So how-"

"How am I? Just fine." He finished her sentence.

She chuckled, "Ok. How's-"

Saru cut her off again, "How's Scepter Four? Busy as usual."

"You always know-"

He cut her off again, "Know what you are going to say? Yeah, you could say that."

This time he was the one who asked the question, "How's-"

"How's Dark Panther and me? Just fine." She smiled.

He laughed, "Looks like I'm not the only one who can finish his friend's own sentences."

Saru sat down a bench and Takeya sat beside him. They stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Why are here?" she said.

"I came here to see you, Ms. Obvious. I got nothing to do today so, I planned to see you." He said.

Takeya was about to say something when somebody opened the door.

"Murakami-san…" Rasha and a few members said as they opened the door.

They gasped as they saw Saruhiko and Takeya. Rasha smiled while the other girls fangirled when they saw Saruhiko.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your little date." Rasha said sarcastically.

Takeya put her serious face on and stood up, "Speak bitches."

Rasha smirked, "Well, we were about to say that Queen was calling you, but if you are too busy, we'll just say it to her."

"Shut up. I'm going." She said.

She turned to Saru, "Hey, I'm going somewhere. Don't tell me you are going to sit here all day."

"What? Nah. I'm just going to get out of here." Saru said as he stood up and walked to the door, "See ya, Keya." He winked.

Takeya shook her head and smiled; she looked other comrades who are currently smirking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked while putting on her normal vanguard tone.

"Did we just miss something before we came in?" said Rasha.

"Shut up porkchop. I'm going to Queen." She said before she headed for the door.

She took a shower first and put on her normal clothes. She head to Akane's room and knocked at the door.

She heard the words "Come in". She opened the doors as she entered and closed it shut behind her.

"Akane-sama, you called me?" Takeya asked.

"Yes. About the rumors, you were right." She said.

"Right about what?"

"The Homra bar owner just called Daguchi and told her." Said Akane.

"What did she say?" Takeya said.

Akane sighed as she remembered what happened.

_Rrriiinngggg…_

_The phone rang and Kina picked it up, "Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Dark Panther?" said Izumo on the other line._

_"Yes, how are you?" Kina asked._

_"This is Homra. We are going to ask you something important." Izumo said._

_"Is this about the alliance I heard?" she said._

_"How did you know?!"_

_"A secret is a secret."_

_"So, do you agree?" Izumo asked._

_"Hmmm… Let me think…" Kina suddenly put on her demon tone, "Listen here, if you want an answer, why don't you come here with your whole posse and we'll talk things straight out. If you don't, then that's your problem, got that monsieur? Goodbye." She said before she hung up._

_"What was that?" Akane asked._

_"Nothing important." Kina said putting back her normal tone._

Akane snapped back into reality and said, "She says that they should come here themselves so they could talk things out. Got that?"

Takeya nodded, "Yes. Crystal clear, Akane-sama."

"Ok. You may go now."

Takeya bowed before she left. She headed for the exit door when she passed by Rasha and the others. Rasha suddenly stood up and said, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm heading out." Takeya said.

"Can I come?" Rasha pleaded.

Takeya sighed, "Fine."

Yata and Kamamoto were talking a patrol around the city when they heard a scream. They ran towards it and saw a robbery at a store.

"Just stay down and give me all your money, all of it!" said the robber, while he took all the money from the cash register.

"Hey, can I have a share?" said a voice behind the robber. When he turned his head, he saw Yata already ready for a fight.

The robber ran to the exit door when he saw the two boys.

"Hey!" Yata said as he ran after him.

He went to the exit door and saw the man running into an alleyway. He skated towards him faster and faster. Man, he was a fast runner.

"How many cups of coffee this guy drink?" Yata asked himself.

He noticed the robber turned right and so did he.

But when he reached him, he saw the robber fell down to the ground with a knife on his thigh.

"Gotcha…" Yata said.

Suddenly a girl appeared with a knife in her hand. She put her left foot on the robber and looked at him. Yata blushed at the sight of the girl.

"Sorry boy…" Takeya said, "… this one's mine."

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Sorry I didn't reply to you guys on the last chapter. My siblings are so annoying! They kept on telling me, "My turn." Arrrgghhh!**

**Old Replies:**

**To michi naki michi: Here it is! Enjoy!**

**To oXo Akino oXo: Thanks!**

**To Mirei-Chan: Hahahaha! Well, Kina is like Totsuka, but I made her like a counterpart of Izumo. You'll realize their similarities on the next chapters… J That last question? I guess you have to find out…**

**New: **

**To Mirei-Chan: You'll see… XD**

**To indrani: Hey! Nah, it's alright… And thank you!**

**Oh yeah, I'm going to make some Bio's for the characters… you already know Takeya, Yakamura next!**

**Name: Yakamura Rasha**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Clothes: White hoodie jacket with flame designs, black shirt and pants, sunglasses, has a few gold and silver rings on her fingers, and black Converse shoes. **

**Weapon: Do the rings count?**

**Chapter 3: Fateful Meeting?**

Yata stared and blushed at the sight of the maiden. She stared at him back with her icy cold eyes.

"What are you looking at?!" she said.

Yata snapped back into reality, "S-S-Sorry… but that bastard is coming with me."

"With… you?" Takeya chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"Murakami-san!" yelled Yakamura, who is running towards her.

"Yata-san!" yelled Kamamoto who is also running.

Kamamoto stopped when he saw Takeya and Rasha, "Who are they?"

"Who… are… we?" Takeya said, "We should be asking who you are, fatty."

Yata charged up to her, losing his shyness, "How dare you say something like that to us, do you know who we are?!"

"That's why I'm asking you spiky haired turd." She said, charging closer to him.

"Who you calling turd, bitch?!" he said.

"Who _you _calling bitch, bastard?!"

While the two fight, Rasha and Rikio stood back and stared at their two comrades.

"Dark Panther." Rikio said.

"Homra." Said Rasha.

Rkio extended his hand to her, "Kamamoto Rikio."

She took his hand and did a little shake, "Yakamura Rasha."

The two looked at Takeya and Yata, who are still fighting and yelling at each other.

"Just shut your fucking mouth and leave, kid!" Takeya yelled.

"I'm 19 you ugly bitch!" Yata shouted.

The two continued to fight that they didn't notice that the robber slowly escaped.

"Hey guys!" Rasha shouted which made the two turn to her with glaring faces, "WHAT?!"

"Do you know that the guy already escaped?" she said.

They looked down and saw the robber escaped.

"Damn it!" they said before they ran.

"Vanguards, huh?" Rasha said.

A sweat dropped on Kamamoto's head,"Yeah…"

* * *

The two raced towards their target that is running in front of them. Yata skated and skated while Takeya ran and ran. They saw him run to a narrow alley and followed him. Takeya jumped towards the rooftops to corner him on the other side while Yata continued to skate towards him.

_I must capture him before he does, _Takeya thought as she ran.

On top, she saw the robber running to a dead end. She smirked as she head towards it, and jumped off.

The robber stopped when he saw but he turned back, but Yata was standing on the other side as well.

The robber had no way to go. But he threw up his hands and said, "Alright you got me. Take me away."

"Good." Takeya said as she got closer to the robber trying to handcuff him.

"Not."

The robber pulled Takeya's pants down revealing her black panties. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Yata's face turned crimson red while Takeya blushed as she pulled her pants up. This made them caught off guard, when the robber attacked. He slid his foot past Yata's legs which made him fall, and kicked Takeya in the face.

"See ya fools." The robber said before he left the scene.

* * *

_Slam!_

Takeya closed the doors harshly when she got back in Dark Panther. The other members tried to bow down to her but she shouted, "Don't talk to me!"

When they asked Rasha all she said is, "She's just in a bad mood today, that's all."

Takeya sat on one of her favorite places in Dark Panther, on the rooftops. She was so mad (and embarrassed) for what happened today.

The first time in her life, she can't catch a robber. It's all because of that guy's fault!

_If only I could stab him with my knife that time, _she thought.

* * *

Yata came back to Homra, depressed and angry. He sat down the chair and sulked.

"What's wrong with Yata?" Shohei asked to Kamamoto.

"Well, he-" but Yata glared at him evilly. "It's better if I not tell."

"Well since all of you are already here, I have an announcement to make…" Izumo said. Everyone looked at him attentively.

"We're going to have an alliance with Dark Panther."

"EEEHHHH?" they chorused.

Others panicked saying, "The girl group?" or "Why would we need an alliance?"

"Oi!" Izumo slammed his hand on the bar counter.

As soon as everyone quieted down he said, "We have made an alliance because it will be a better way to interact with the other gangs, and besides, this gang is the most popular gang next to ours. We are going to their headquarters tomorrow. No objections."

* * *

"We are going to have an alliance with Homra."

Kina announced to everyone about the news. Everyone was shocked, especially Takeya.

"They are going to head here tomorrow and have a little "negotiation" with Akane-san. We are therefore to behave when they come here. Got it?"

* * *

Everyone sighed heavily. Yata stood up, "I thought we are men. We don't need help from these creatures."

"Yata…" Izumo started.

* * *

While everyone in the room was shocked and complaining, Takeya was the only one who stood up, "Why would we need an alliance?"

"Murakami-san…" Kina said.

* * *

(Yata) "We are Homra, The Red Clan. Home of the Red King, the 3rd King. And were going to ask help from these "sissies"?"

* * *

(Takeya) "We are Dark Panther. The strongest girl group I have ever known. Our home. Don't tell me we are going to be 'partnered' with these thugs?"

(Yata) "We are not cowards."

(Takeya) "We are not damsels in distress."

(Both) "We are a gang!"

Everyone in each of their gang looked at them. They were gape-mouthed from what they said.

"We know. But we need this Yata." Izumo said.

"I know. But this is a big opportunity, Takeya. This is "THE" Red Clan. We are going to accept the request, No buts." Kina said.

(Yata) "Fine!"

(Takeya) "Whatever!"

And the two fled from their gangs, with anger burning inside of them.

**How is this? I know it's a little lame, or lame. Sorry!**

**Review please! XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Minna! **

**So how's everyone doing? Thanks also for the reviews!**

**To Guest: Thank you!**

**To Tawabeen: Hey don't be bored… Sure thing! Here it is J**

**To Guest: Did you just read my mind cause that's what I think(about Anna)! Thank you! **

**Character Bio**

**Name: Hontabe Akane a.k.a Queen**

**Age: 24**

**Hair Color: Black with red streaks (always help up in a ponytail with few strands of hair falling on her side and face)**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Clothes: Black motorcycle jacket with a white shirt underneath, she has black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and black knee-high boots, she also have three silver bangles on her left arm.**

**Weapon: Let's just say… Physical Strength**

**Chapter 4: Negotiation**

"Where is it? Where the hell is it?!"

Takeya desperately dig in her closet for her cap. Ever since this morning she couldn't find it. She can't go anywhere without her cap.

Then al last she found it, "Gotcha!" she said. When she put it on, she saw something gleaming inside her closet, she dig in deeper and saw an old box. She took it out and placed the rectangular box on her lap. She was shocked when the box revealed a wooden skateboard with the name "Legendary" on top of the front wheel and the name "Dragons" behind the back wheel. It also has a black dragon design in the middle.

Legendary Dragons. The name of the gang where her parents used to belong. She remembered the skateboard was given to her on her 10th birthday.

_I've kept it for all this time? _she thought.

She placed the skateboard down on the floor and put her foot on it. She remembered when she was young she would hang out with this skateboard all day, and use it everywhere she go. She was a skateboarder pro before, but she gave up when her parents left her.

"Murakami-san!" she heard Haruko knocking on her door.

Takeya hurriedly placed the skateboard under her bed and opened the door.

"Murakami-san, Catherine and the others have arrived from their trip." Haruko smiled.

"They're already here? Finally." Takeya said as she got out of the room and closed the door.

She went to the main hall of the headquarters and saw a group of people. Namely, Daishi Catherine, Funaki Hiromi, Ikeda Naomi, and Katsuo.

"Hey, Murakami-san!" a girl with muddy brown hair and green eyes waved her hand to Takeya.

"Hey, Catherine-san. How's your trip?" she asked.

"It was awesome! Mt. Fuji was glorious!" Catherine said as she threw her hands up in the air.

Takeya looked and examined her when she finally said, "You have a new boyfriend, do you?"

Catherine smiled, "How did you know?"

"I just, know."

Catherine was a casual, out-going girl and also the playgirl of the group. She can't go through a year without getting a new boyfriend. She is also wants to be the center of the spotlight when it comes to boys, and she can be a real match maker sometimes.

Suddenly, Takeya felt a small tug on her pants. She turned around and smiled as she saw a little boy staring at her, "Takeya…"

"Hello, Katsuo-kun." She said as she patted his head.

Katsou is a very shy boy. He has innocent pale blue eyes and silky black hair. He is very lively when it comes to Takeya or Akane. Takeya found Katsuo laying down the street one day and took him to Dark Panther. Katsuo doesn't remember anything about his past or his name. Then they named him Katsuo which means "victorious child" for he survived despite being alone in the streets, with no one to be with. As days passed by, Katsuo was always clingy on Takeya and always wants to be close to her. Soon, Takeya accepted him and became close. Because of his looks, others tease her as "Takeya's little Fushimi" or "Fushimi and Takeya's son". These made Takeya pissed and punch the person who said that.

Takeya kneeled down and looked at him, "Did you have fun?"

He nodded in response, "I miss you Takeya."

Takeya chuckled as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged back.

Naomi looked at the two and said, "Awww. Mother and son."

Then a shoe came out of nowhere at hit Naomi in the face.

* * *

"Ok. We are now going to Dark Panther. I'm going to explain the rules here…"

Izumo said as the whole Homra gang gets ready to go to Dark Panther.

"First of all, NO Flirting. Yes, the place where were going is full of chicks, but we have come to make an alliance NOT a relationship. Got it?"

"Hai!" everyone said, "Aw." Chitosei pouted.

"Second of all, NO Fighting. Don't piss or talk rude to any of the members."

"Hai!"

"And third… Behave well, got it guys?"

"Hai!"

Izumo turned to Suoh, "Mikoto, we're ready."

Mikoto took a whiff of his cigar and said, "Let's go."

The Homra gang went straight to the darkest corner of Shizume City and saw the Dark Panther Headquarters. Izumo knocked on the door when they arrived.

"Hello, who are you?" answered Kina as she opened the door.

"We are the Homra gang. May I ask your name beautiful girl?" Izumo said.

"I'm Daguchi Kina. You may come in." she said as she opened the doors wider. The whole gang was gape-mouthed as they saw the huge headquarters. As they walked in, other members stopped to look at them.

Yata blushed hard as they walked. "Is something wrong, Yata?" Chitosei laughed.

"S-Shut up!" he shouted.

They all stopped when they reached the door that leads to Akane's room.

"Just wait here. I'm going to call our Queen. Don't wander off anywhere." Kina said as she opened the door and closed it shut behind her.

While she was gone, the gang talked about Dark Panther.

"These girls really are unlike any other." Kamamoto said.

Shohei said, "Yeah, they all look tough."

"And pretty!" Chitosei added.

"Chitosei, what I said about flirting…" Izumo said.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kina, Akane, Haruko, and Takeya got out.

"Let me introduce some of the 'main' members of our gang…" Kina stated.

"This is Hontabe Akane, or our Queen."

"This is Haruko. Our peacekeeper of the group."

"Nice to meet you, boys!" Haruko beamed.

"And this…" she pointed to Takeya.

"This is Murakami Takeya; you may know her as Warrior Princess. She is our vanguard and troop leader."

Yata suddenly recognized her. He charged up front and shouted, "Hey you're the bitch that I met yesterday!"

"Yata!"

Takeya recognized him too, "Hey you're the bastard that I met yesterday!"

"Murakami!"

"You're a Dark Panther?!" he said.

"You're a Homra?!" she said.

The two fought again, back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly someone held their heads and squeezed it. It was Kina.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" they complained.

Kina suddenly talked to them in her demon mode saying, "You two enjoying your little fight? But I must remind you, we came here for a 'PEACEFUL' negotiation. So shut your mouths and get back in line!"

The two bowed at her, "Gomenasai."

Yata and Takeya got back in their lines. Takeya crossed her arms and growled.

Izumo got back into the conversation, "Ok. It's my turn to introduce OUR main members."

"I'm Kusanagi Izumo. I'm the owner of our bar, Homra."

"This is our King, Suoh Mikoto. You may know him as the Red King."

"This is Totsuka Tatara. He is the close friend of our King and OUR peacekeeper."

And he lastly he introduced Yata, "And this is Yata Misaki or Yatagarasu. Our vanguard and troop leader. Please forgive of his rudeness earlier."

Yata clicked his tongue and made a scowl.

After they're finished, Kina said, "Now, may leave our leaders in silence so they could talk?"

Everyone nodded as they left leaving Mikoto and Akane.

While the other's leave, Yata and Takeya were called by Izumo and Kina.

"Can you explain your little battle a while ago?" Izumo crossed his arms.

"It's because of her! If only she gave me that turd, none of that would have happened!" Yata said.

"ME?! I was the one who caught him, idiot!" Takeya shouted.

"Well I was the one who caught him red-handed." Yata replied.

"Oh yeah, whose knife was the one that made that little turd fall down huh?"

"Who was the one that lead him to you?"

The two shouted and shouted all over again.

"Shut it!" Izumo said.

"You two are not making any sense! Better apologize to each other then pretend that none of this happened. Got it?!"

The two sighed as shake hands and growled.

"Good."

When Izumo and Kina left, Yata jabbed Takeya's arm with his elbow then Takeya punched his syomach with her fist.

She chuckled, "Heh."

* * *

"Good. You successfully did what I told. You are dismissed." Said a man in black. In front of him, was the robber that Takeya and Yata fought earlier.

"Thank you Master. But I have another news…" he said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I saw your daughter."

The man in black eyes went wide open and stiffened.

_After all this time… She's alive…? _He thought.

He smirked, "Wonderful. Tell me, what is she like?"

"She's just like her mother, sir." He replied.

"Like her mother eh?" he glanced over a picture frame with a woman that looks like Takeya.

"…Interesting…"

**'Ello!**

**So how was it? Sorry if you hate it, and I update for so long… School's a pain!**

**Anyway, Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa! **

**Sorry again for not updating soon... School! **

**Oh yeah, this chap has more FushimixTakeya moments this time. So Enjoy!**

**To Mirei-chan: Makes sense... Hehehe... You really are a fortune teller aren't cha? Cause Hiromi is Dewa's counterpart! And Naomi is Bandou's.**

**Character Bio**

**Name: Katsuo**

**Age: 11**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Raven Black**

**Clothes: He wears black khaki shorts and an un-tucked white polo shirt with a black necktie. He also has a black armband on his right arm and black shoes.**

**Chapter 5: The Boy in Blue**

Takeya laid down her bed playing her favorite game on her PS3 console. She is still pissed having an alliance with Homra, and she ain't gotten over it yet.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing. She paused her game and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Keya-chan."_

"Saru? What a nice surprise. You usually come here right in my window than to call me."

"_I'm at Scepter Four. And I'm bored. I've got nothing to do. Want to help me get out of here?"_

Takeya smirked, "Oh I'll be there."

She took her jacket and cap and put on her boots. She picked up her chains and got out the door.

* * *

Fushimi looked out the window and yawned. _When is that girl going to be here?_

Suddenly, a person with black hair tied onto his side appeared in front of him.

"Enomoto? What is it?"

"He" suddenly leaned in closer and whispered, "It's me you idiot wanna get out of here or not?"

Fushimi smirked, "Finally…"

"Less talking more escaping, let's go!"

Takeya grabbed her chains and head for the window she tied the end of her chain onto a sturdy object in the room grabbed her best friend's fore arm, "Let's do this."

They slowly climbed down using her chain until they reached the bottom. She pulled her chain and the link fell onto her hands.

"Let's get our asses' outta here." Fushimi laughed as they ran out of the Scepter Four Headquarters.

* * *

They went straight to their "secret place" which is found in the woods of Shizume City in a secret cave they found while they were strolling around.

Their secret place is adorned with sweet green grass, a small pond with koi swimming around it. It also has a tree at the side of the pond. There is a wide opening above which light can pass through. It was peaceful inside, which they love.

"Thank god I'm out that hellhole!" Fushimi said as he and Takeya laid down the grass.

"What's it like to be in Scepter Four really?" she asked.

"Man, it's a pain ,nothing but work, work, work, documents, work, work, work…"

"Dude, if I were you I would burn those pieces of crap and put it in the mouths of those who made me do it."

"I know, right?!"

She sighed, "It feels so good to be free."

"Why would you say that?"

"No rules, no do this, do that…"

"You have a problem in your mind do you?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"It's just that… We made an alliance with this so called 'Red Clan' Homra!"

Fushimi grew tense when he heard the news, "That's… not cool."

"I know! And there is one son of a bitch who pisses me off that I have to work with!"

He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, relax. There's nothing to worry about. And if do anything that offenses you, anything at all, just tell me. 'kay?"

"Thanks Saru."

After a few moments of silence Saru spoke up, "Hey Keya-chan, I've got a question…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate dresses, make-up, boybands, like any other girl likes?"

She sighed, "It's just the way I am. Why do you have a problem with it?

"W-What? No. Not at all! It's just-" Fushimi said.

"… I'm curious, that's all…"

Takeya looked at him, "So, want to hang out like this tomorrow?"

"If I have the time."

"And I thought you hate it there in Scepter Four?"

"I know…" he said, "… but I have no choice."

"It's alright, I understand." She smiled.

*Grumbles*

"S-Sorry…" Saru said, "…I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Then why don't say so? I know a place where to fill that stomach of yours, come on!" she said as she took Fushimi's hand and ran outside.

Fushimi looked at her and felt his heart beat fast.

_W-What is this? S-she's only a friend! _He thought.

* * *

Rasha, Catherine, and Hiromi, along with Shuzuma Iris (Eric's counterpart just so you know) just got out of the mall with shopping bags in their hands.

"I should've bought that plaid skirt! It was on sale and it fit me perfectly!" complained Catherine.

"Then why didn't you buy it?" asked Hiromi.

"I don't know! I just don't want to! I'm such an idiot!"

They all turned to Iris, with only one shopping bag in her hand, with her usual stare.

Shzuma Iris is a really quiet gal. She's shy, and can't express her feelings that well. She has ashy blond hair and cold gold eyes. She's really like an emo girl, referring to her long side bang that covers up most of her right eye.

"Hey, Shzuma-chan, are you really okay with it that you only just bought one item?" asked Rasha.

Iris just nodded and continued to walk.

Catherine threw her arms up and said, "I'm hungry! Where do you guys wanna eat?"

"How about the nearby fastfood restaurant just down the street?"

"You mean Eat n' Go? Not a bad idea."

They all went to the restaurant that Hiromi was talking about just a few blocks away.

Rasha suddenly grew pale and stopped which made the others worry.

"Yakamura-chan? What's with the face? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Catherine said.

"It's worse… Look." She said as she pointed at something.

As they all turned their heads to see what Yakamura was pointing, a 50 ton metal dropped on their heads when they saw Fushimi and Takeya eating and laughing together at the same restaurant they were going to.

"MURAKAMI-SAN?!" they all said.

They ran to a nearby bush and spied on them.

Catherine whispered, "W-W-Wait. Let me get this straight. So Fushimi and Murakami-san are-are-"

"Dating." Iris finished.

"What she says!" Catherine said.

"No. It's impossible. Yes, we may tease her that they are dating, but it's impossible that they are 'actually' dating." Rasha said.

"Or are they?" Catherine smirked and held her chin.

"But isn't Murakami-san a tomboy?" Hiromi asked.

"Into our eyes, but in Fushimi's, I think she's more than a friend…"

"Operation: Spying on a Tomboy Dating!"Catherine said like an idiot.

"But I'm hungry…" Iris said.

"That can wait, this is a big-time scoop!" Catherine smirked.

Iris moved to Rasha and whispered, "Daishi-san gotten evil."

"We'll never learn her nature."

* * *

Fushimi and Takeya continued their little snack without noticing anything weird on their surroundings.

"So what do you think?" asked Takeya.

"About what?"

"About the food."

"Feel a million times better!" Fushimi said as he threw his arms over his head.

"S-Saru…"

"What?"

"Do you ever- I mean do you…"

"…do you ever like someone?"

Fushimi stared at her for a while and said, "That's a weird question for a girl like you."

Takeya punched him, "That's not what I meant! I mean…"

"… after all this time we've been friends but we never get to ask each other whom we like."

"Recently none… but I'll try to keep you updated." Why he suddenly got the feeling he's lying? "How about you?"

"None. I'll keep you updated too." She said.

"Hey Keya-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you join Scepter Four?"

"What the what?"

"I mean, Scepter Four mostly doesn't have any girl members and I'm not really close to the other members and you are the only one who is close to me…" he said with a little tad of pink in his cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, they didn't notice that Hiromi was listening on their conversation.

"Hey Funaki-chan, what's the stat?" asked Rasha on the other line.

"Fushimi is asking Murakami-san if she could join Scepter Four?!" said Hiromi.

"What the shit?!" said Rasha, "What's her answer?"

* * *

"Saru… I understand you but…" she sighed, "… Dark Panther is my home and family and I can't leave them. 'kay?"

"I understand. Sorry." Fushimi said, shameful.

"Don't be."

* * *

"She declined." Said Hiromi.

"Thank god." Rasha heavily sighed.

* * *

"Hey Keya-chan, I'm going to go to the washroom. Okay with you?"

"Why do you need my permission? Just go." She said.

When Fushimi left, Rasha and Catherine went secretly to the washroom too.

As Fushimi washed his hands the question that Takeya said keeps popping on his mind.

_Do you ever like someone?_

_Me? _He thought, _I don't know… I never like anybody… but Keya-chan…_

_She's kind, fun, smart, tough, a good friend, a really good friend… funny, cool…_

Fushimi's face turned red as the list goes on. "Baka!" he shouted and slaps his head.

_She's just a friend, she's just a friend. She is just a friend! She's nothing more than that! Dammit!_

Suddenly he felt somebody grabbed his arms and pulled him into the wall, "What the hell?!"

It was Rasha and Catherine.

"Hey pretty boy, what are you doing with Murakami-san, eh?" asked Catherine.

"You mean Keya-chan?"

Rasha shouted, "Stop with the pet names! Are you… Are you and Murakami-san dating?"

Fushimi blushed, "What? Hell no! We are just hanging out! Nothing more!"

* * *

While the two "interrogate" Fushimi, Iris and Hiromi questioned Takeya.

"Tell us, are you and Fushimi on a date?" asked Hiromi.

"No! We are not! We are just eating here like normal friends!" said Takeya.

Hiromi said, "Fine. Then answer one last question…"

* * *

Catherine leaned in to Fushimi's face and smirked, "One last question…"

"Do you like 'Keya-chan'?"

Fushimi's face turned crimson when he heard the question. He shook his head and said, "No! Never! We're just friends!"

* * *

"Do you like Fushimi?" asked Hiromi.

"What? No!"

"Lie

* * *

s." They said.

(Takeya) "I do not like him!"

(Fushimi) "I do not like her!"

(Takeya) "We are just pals!"

(Fushimi) "We are nothing more than friends!"

* * *

"Fine…" they said, "… but we're watching you."

When the group finally left, Fushimi went back to the table.

Fushimi blushed and turned away when he saw Takeya. Takeya blushed too.

"W-Why are you blushing?" Takeya asked.

"Hey, y-you're blushing too, you idiot!" Fushimi said.

"S-Shut up!"

When the group finally got back to the bush, they spotted Fushimi and Takeya blushing madly at each other.

Catherine proudly said, "Mission completed!"

**So how was it? Too chessy? Sorry. Thanks again!**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Sorry again for not updating for so long… you know the reason..**

**This has more YataxTakeya moments here… Enjoy!**

**To Doll with No Brain: Arigatou Gozaimashita!(Thanks!)**

**Character Bio**

**Name: Daguchi Kina**

**Age: 25**

**Hair Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Clothes: She wears a short-sleeved white polo shirt, a black necktie, with a black above-the-knee skirt, stockings, and black shoes. She also has a cigarette stuck to her mouth most of the time and secret pockets where she hides her two guns. She sometimes wears sunglasses when it gets too hot.**

**Weapon: Guns**

**And...**

**Name: Kurogane Haruko**

**Age: 22**

**Hair Color: Blond (always in a low side ponytail)**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Clothes: She wears a beige coat with a white V-neck underneath, black slacks, and beige heels. She tied her hair with a maroon colored ribbon. **

**Weapon: Uh, she doesn't fight… But when she does, she knows self-defense**

**Chapter 6: Similarities**

Takeya was staring again at her old skateboard on her lap. She examined it closely detail by detail, then she had it. She was going to do something stupid.

She took a big black bag and put the skateboard in it. She opened the door lightly and peeked her head out she looked left and right to see if anyone was there but none. She sighed in relief as she opened the door wider. When she turned to lock the door, she heard a voice in her back, "Hey Murakami-san! Are you going somewhere?"

She turned to see Rasha, Naomi, and Hamada Etsuko.

"What's with the bag?" they asked.

"Eh? Wh-Wha? N-N-Nothing!" Takeya panicked as she hid the bag behind her back.

"Ohhh, is it one of your pranks? I wanna be in it!" Etsuko said eagerly.

"N-No! It isn't! It's just…"

"What?!"

"Ummm… Oh, look there's Queen!" she said as the others turn their heads and she ran off.

* * *

When she finally got outside, she opened her bag and took it out. She threw away the bag in a nearby bush and put her foot in the skateboard.

She kicked the ground with her other foot and skidded off, soon, she started to enjoy it. She kicked the ground again, making it faster.

"Oh man, just like old times!" she said to herself as she went faster.

She went faster and faster, turning left and right. She enjoyed feeling the wind on her face again, her hair flowing away.

Then she did Ollie on her skateboard, then another. Then she did a flip with it.

She laughed, "I still got it!"

She reached the park, still enjoying every second with her skateboard. She did tricks and flips, catching every boy's attention everywhere she go.

"Watch out!" a voice called.

Suddenly _Crash! _Takeya collided with 'somebody'. "Ugghh, what the hell?" she moaned as she opened her eyes and saw Yata blushing on top of her.

ON TOP OF HER? She pushed him away and sat up.

"I-It's you!" they said.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouted.

"What am I doing here?! I should be the one asking you-" he stopped when he saw her skateboard.

"You skateboard?" he said.

Takeya blushed, "Well… I-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She took her skateboard and ran. Yata just clicked his tongue, took his skateboard and skated away.

* * *

When he got back at Homra, he saw the rest of the members in.

"Yo, Yata-san!" Rikio said.

"So how was the patrol, Yata?" Izumo asked.

"Meh, It was fine the usual."

"Wow, Yata-san, Cool skateboard!" Shohei said.

Yata gave a questioning look and looked at his skateboard, "What do you mean, I had this skateboard since- GEEEEHHHH?!"

He accidentally had Takeya's skateboard.

_W-W-Wait… This isn't mine… But how? _He thought. Then he remembered when Takeya and he collided at one another earlier. They didn't notice that they swapped skateboards.

"Eh, Yata-san? What's wrong?" Rikio asked.

"… Eh."

Then there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Totsuka said, "My, My, isn't this a surprise?"

Suddenly Takeya went in and approached Yata, she grabbed his shirt, "Where the hell is my skateboard?!"

"Wh-Wha?"

"My SKA-TE-BOARD." She said again.

"You mean that piece of crap? Here!" Yata said as she handed her skateboard.

"Here's yours!" she said as she threw him his board.

"Thank you." She bowed before she went pass the doors.

"What was that about?" asked Izumo. Everyone stared at Yata's flushed face, "What are you looking at me for?!"

"Wait… she skateboards as well? That's cute." Totsuka said.

"Whaddaya mean?!"

"Finally Yata-san has a partner in life!" they said.

"Hell No! HER? You have got to be kidding!"

"Come on Yata, she's a vanguard, you're a vanguard. She skateboards, you skateboard. She rude, you're rude. She likes to kick asses, you do too." Chitosei said.

"And she's a bitch, and I'm not!" he shouted.

They just ignored Yata's answer and said, "You're perfect for each other!"

Yata clenched his fists as his cheeks turned red.

"SHUTUP!"

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa Minna!**

**To Mirei-chan: Thanks! I'll try to create some TakeyaxFushimixKatsuo but wait please! I'll try to put some on the next chap. **

**Character Bio**

**Name: Daishi Catherine**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Color: Muddy Brown **

**Eye Color: Sea Green**

**Clothes: She wears an unbuttoned red polo shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to the middle of her arm. She has faded skinny jeans, and red Converse shoes. She has a piercing on her right ear, and a black armband on her left arm.**

**Weapon: Dagger **

**Chapter 7: Reminisce**

_"Mom, Dad, where are you going?"_

_A young girl with short black hair and innocent golden eyes said while her hand rubbed her eye while the other one hung on tight to her favorite stuffed teddy bear. _

_A woman who looks just like her, only with longer hair, looked at the girl with such concern and love, kneeled down and said, "We're going away for a while, sweetheart. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."_

_"When are you coming back?" the girl asked, "Mommy, please don't go."_

_"I have to… Your auntie will take care of you… I love you, darling." She said._

_"Theresa, let's go!" a man called out for her._

_"I have to go." The woman said as she stood up. _

_The girl grabbed her leg and tears start to come out of her eyes, "Mommy? Please don't go! PLEASE DON'T GO! Don't leave me!"_

_The woman start to shed some tears too as she tried to get the girl out of her leg, "Sweetheart, let go… let go…" but she wouldn't let go no matter what she says._

_"Takeya, LET GO!" the woman shouted. The girl was shocked and decided to let go. Her mother ran towards the man who was waiting for her while shedding tears out of her eyes. The man looked at Takeya and frowned, "Let's go."_

_"Mommy? Daddy?" Takeya whispered to herself, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

Takeya woke up, she was sweating buckets. Back then, she never knew when her mother and father will come back. She waited, for days, months, and then years. They never came back.

**August 10****th**

_"Catch me if you can!"_

_Kids were playing around the school playground where a small girl sat on a swing, alone. Her black hair flowed through the wind, and a frown on her face. _

_She was really lonesome, even for just a kid. Teachers just stare at her and whisper at each other. Other kids glanced at her too, and after a while, they continued playing. No one really cared about her anyway._

_Except for ONE boy._

_He would usually stare at her, and always bump into her while walking home or to school, in the playground, or in the hallway. In fact, he wanted to talk to her for so long. _

_Now, he can't take it anymore. He stood up, while his cobalt blue hair blows freely in the wind. He gulped as he walked toward her, and step by step, he went closer._

_"H-Hi!" he said._

_The girl turned her head and saw the boy, she frowned, "What do you want?"_

_"W-Well I… I saw you alone here every day, no one to talk to, and I was thinking if you want to be friends with me?" he asked._

_"I don't need friends… Leave me alone." She turned away._

_"That's impossible… No one can survive without friends!"_

_"I can…"_

_"I once can!" he said, the girl gasped and looked at him, "… I used to be alone, but now I don't! I won't let you either!"_

_The girl continued to look at him with astonishment. The boy put out his hand and said, "My name is Fushimi Saruhiko."_

_The girl blushed and looked away, "I-I'm Takeya."_

Up to now, Takeya still remember that moment just like yesterday. She and Fushimi's friendship grew since that day, but it wasn't 'til graduation, when they separated ways. But they still get in touch. Now, she was still her closest person in the world.

She breathed heavily as she had another flashback of that moment. Ever since she left her home herself, she has been looking for her parents. Every mission or rumor, she looked, but she still couldn't find a single clue.

Then she also remembered, it was their first mission with Homra today. _Oh dammit, I forgot, _she thought. She took a bath before she went outside. It was nice. She felt the hot water dripped from her face to the tip of her toes. It was so relaxing that she want to be in it the whole day. But she got duties to fulfill.

Kina later explained that their mission was to capture a gang of drug dealers. They found out that their secret hideout was at some old building.

They plan that Yata and Takeya would go in first, attacking the defenses one by one. They have to wait on top of the building and wait for the signal.

"Ok listen here. Just let me do the attacking, and don't get in my way." Yata said.

Takeya chuckled, "You think that you could stop me from fighting? Better get your head checked, Yatagarasu."

"Heh, you're the one whose supposed to get her head checked, Rodeo Princess."

A vein popped on her head, "It's **_Warrior _**Princess, you spiky haired idiot."

"Whatever."

Just then, Kusanagi called from Yata's watch, "_Yata, Murakami, go in."_

"Let's do this."

_KABOOM!_ Yata and Takeya broke through the walls of the warehouse, but to their surprise, **nothing.**

No one was there. Not a single person.

"Wha- What the hell is this?" Yata said.

The whole group came inside and faced the reality too.

"How can this be? The detector picked up a group of people here a while ago." Kina said.

"It's a Strain."

Everyone looked at Takeya. She continued, "A strain did this. If anyone can jack up the detector, he or she has got to be a Strain."

"But still, we have to look around some more if we can get anything here. I'm going to look at the second floor." She said before she left.

Chitosei whispered to the others, "At least she is smarter than Yata-san…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PERVERTED PLAYBOY?!" he shouted.

"Ehehehehe! Nothing!"

* * *

As Takeya reached the second floor, she looked around only to see a deserted place full of empty wooden boxes or trash. Then she found a suspicious looking paper beside the window. She began to read it, but as she started, she became so stiff that she couldn't hold back.

**_You are reading this, aren't you, Takeya…_**

**_I already know that you fell for our little trick and I know that you are coming here._**

**_How do I know you? Well, I know EVERYTHING about you. I have been watching you, Takeya. And you are not going to stop me, even you're gang or you're little boyfriend, Saru._**

**_Don't worry; we'll meet for sure face to face, SOON. _**

**_Remember, I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU._**

* * *

**Done! So how was it? Sorry if it doesn't have any fluff in it, and I promise to put some on the next one. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Yeah, sorry again for not updating for so long… Anyway, here it is!**

**To Mirei-chan: Thanks! Sorry if I didn't update for too long… and the request you made? (smirk) Read on and find out…**

**To Guest: Thank you! Don't worry, the next chap will be focused on Yata and Takeya. So wait please!**

**Character Bio **

**Name: Funaki Hiromi**

**Age: 20**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Clothes: She wears a brown coat with a white shirt underneath, a light brown skirt and black, knee-high boots. She also wears a dark brown fedora hat. **

**Weapon: Sais**

**Yup… Another one!**

**Name: Shuzuma Iris**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color: Ashy Blond **

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Clothes: She wears a white hoodie jacket with a black tank top underneath, jeans, and rubber shoes. She has a long chain necklace with a skeleton pendant at the end.**

**Weapon: She sometimes fights with a bat. **

**Chapter 8: Bonding?**

_"Mommy? Are you sure I can do this?"_

_"Don't worry Takeya. You'll be fine. Just throw straight." Said Murakami Theresa, Takeya's mother._

_Takeya pull back some of her bangs and breathed heavily. She gripped on the metal knife she was holding and focused on the target that was like, 8 feet in front of her. She breathed a few times and then, release._

_Bull's eye!_

_"Wohoo! I did it! Mommy, did you see that? Did you-"_

_"Eh?"_

_Her mother, in someone's hands… blood dripping from her mouth and a knife in the stomach, "T-T-Takeya… RUN."_

"GAH!" Takeya woke up again. Sweaty and traumatized.

After that mission, and THAT note, Takeya has been pretty conscious to her surroundings. If that note did not mention Saru In it, she knows that maybe it was Saru himself who did the letter. But, he didn't, and she is freaked out.

She plans to get some fresh air. She took her jacket and went to the entrance doors of the headquarters. She was about to open the doors when…

"MURAKAMI-SAAANNN!" said voices that Takeya would like that last thing to hear.

She turned her head to the side and saw her comrades. "What do you want?"

"Are you going outside?" they asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Can you do us a favor?" Etsuko said.

"What?"

"Take Katsuo with you!" they said with the puppy eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Daguchi-san said if we can take Katsuo outside for a walk but we don't want to. Since you're going outside, it's ok if you can take him with you?"

"Why can't Akane-san do it?"

"Queen is feeling lazy at the moment… Please do it? Please?" they begged.

Takeya, feeling annoyed, "Tch. Fine."

"Yey!" they celebrated as they pushed Katsuo near her, "… hereheisthankyoulet'sgoBYE!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" they said.

Takeya gave them a confused look, "What is wrong with those idiots?" then she looked at Katsuo, with his blue eyes staring at her deeply, "I guess I'm stuck with you, huh?" she said. Katsuo smiled.

* * *

As the two walked on the street, Takeya said to him, "Hold on tight so you won't get lost, go that?" he nodded in response and held the end of her jacket.

Takeya looked at the sky, nothing but dark gray. Somehow, it matches her mood.

Suddenly someone bumped into them, when she turned to see who it is, Katsuo shouted.

"Saru!"

"Saru?!" Takeya shouted as well as he saw the blue-eyed cutie that is looking at them.

"Well, well, lookie who we have here…" he said. Katsuo jumped and happily grabbed his leg. Saru ruffled his black hair, "Long time no see, Katsuo."

* * *

Later, the three walked on the street with Saru carrying Katsuo on his shoulders, and Takeya beside them.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, today is my day off at Scepter Four and I got nothing to do."

*Grumbles*

Katsuo mumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Ok, where do you want to eat?" Takeya said.

* * *

Later, the three went to a nearby restaurant. A waitress greeted them as they entered.

"Welcome! How may I serve you?" she said.

"A table for three, miss." Fushimi said.

"Alright sir-" the waitress suddenly got her eye on Katsuo with his blue eyes staring at her.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "My, My, ma'am, sir, what a beautiful son you have!"

Fushimi and Takeya's faces turned red.

"Oh... urmm... Y-You made a mistake!... This isn't our s-son!" Takeya blushed.

The waitress felt embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry... It's because he looks a combination of you two... What am I saying, right this way please!"

The waitress lead them to a table near the window of the restaurant. Katsuo and Saru on the right side, Takeya on the other. After they took their order, Takeya put a her fist under her chin and frowned.

"Hey Keya-chan, you seem down today, can you tell me what's wrong?" Faushimi asked.

"What if I said 'No'?"

"It's the Homra again, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't..." she said, "... Never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

Fushimi was about to say something when the waitress came back with their food. Saru ordered a chicken teriyaki, Katsuo ordered ramen, while Takeya ordered nothing but a glass of water.

As Fushimi snapped his chopsticks, he said to her, "You're not hungry?"

"Eh? Oh... Umm... Y-You go ahead. I'm fine. I'm not that hungry. I'll eat later." she answered.

Fushimi frowned as he continued to eat his meal. Kastuo chomped down hungrily on his. After a while, Fushimi gave the half of his meal to Takeya.

"Eat."

"Saru-kun, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not hungry."

"Just. Eat." he said, more firm this time.

Takeya sighed as she took a bite, then spat it out. "What the hell? Why is it so spicy?!" she saw Fushimi holding a packet of wassabi. She took her glass of water and gulped it all.

As she put the glass down, Fushimi and Katsuo was laughing hard. "I'm going to kill you!"

And the three continued to make noises inside the restaurant.

* * *

Extended~

It was already dark. Fushimi took Takeya and Katsuo home. Katsuo was sleeping on Fushimi's back, and Fushimi had a bruise on his head (a punishment from Takeya earlier).

"Now you have to think twice before putting a pack of wassabi in the food they're going to eat, got it?"

Fushimi groaned, "Whatever you say..."

"Oh my, a family trip?" said a voice behind them.

"Ha-Haruko-san?! Daguchi-san?!" Takeya shouted.

"Where have you been? It's already 7:05 p.m. and you two aren't in the HQ yet?" Kina said.

"Sorry, Daguchi-san. We are going home now-"

Haruko cut her off, "My, My, you three really look like a happy family."

"Haruko-san?!"

"Alright Haruko. That's enough..." Kina said, "... even thought it IS true..." Takeya blushed.

Kina took Katsuo off Fushimi's back and said, "Thank you for taking care of them, Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi blushed, "N-No problem."

"Alright, let's go."

Before they left, Takeya and Fushimi glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Done! So how is it? **

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa!**

**Sorry if I didn't post these past few days, cause I need to go to school and stuff, yadda yadda yadda…**

**To Doll with No Brain: Thank you! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**To Mirei-chan: You're welcome! Don't worry, you'll see… (eats chocolates) XD **

**To Hyuka: Thank you! And yeah, this chap is all about YataxTakeya!**

**Hey, so let's spice that TakeyaxYata moments eh? Read on!**

**Chapter 9: Two Vanguards**

Takeya skidded down the road as the images of people passed by and her black hair flew behind her as the wind pass by. She hasn't forgotten about that note though, and she is trying hard to find the mystery behind that note. Questions began to circle around her head.

Saruhiko is busy today, so she is going to have a day on her own.

Suddenly she heard a scream. She quickly skated towards the sound.

* * *

"Oi, leave those girls alone, you bastard." Yata said toward the black-dressed man who is harassing two teenagers.

"And who are you to say that, kid?"

Yata grinned and showed his mark, "I am Yatagarasu of HOMRA."

"HOMRA?!"

"Yeah, you heard me right… So prepare to face hell."

Yata charged towards the man and beat him up with his baseball bat. As soon as he thought he gave up, he stopped.

"That'll show you to NOT mess with Homra."

Yata turned to the two girls and blushed. He turned away and shouted, "You better get outta here now!"

The two girls ran and screamed when he shouted.

Suddenly the criminal got up and was about to stab Yata, but before he did, he collapsed down to the ground, groaning. When he fell, Yata met the eyes of one certain girl, with a grin on her face and a pair of knives on her hand.

"Warrior Princess?!"

"Well, well, look who is out of his gang today?" she said.

Yata clicked his tongue, "Whatever. I'm out of here." He took his skateboard and put it under his arm and walked pass Takeya.

"Is that how you're going to say 'Thank you' to the person who saved you?" she said.

"What?"

She turned to meet his eyes again, "Is THAT how you are going to say 'Thank you' to the one who saved your damn life?"

"Why should I say thank you? Especially to you?!" he hissed.

"Yatagarasu…" she spun around him, "… if it wasn't for me, you have been lying on this cold hard floor bleeding… but no, I saved you. So, you OWE me."

"I. Owe. YOU? I'm sorry, but the word 'OWE' isn't on my dictionary. And the hell I know? I didn't ask for your help on the first place." He said as he tried to walk away.

"You didn't. But I saved you. And there. Besides…" she took out a small black thing on her hand, "… how are going to get this back then?"

Yata gasped as he saw his beanie on her hand. He touched his hair, and he realized it was gone. "Hey, gimme that!"

Takeya pulled it away from him before he even caught it. "Say thank you first."

Yata frowned and tried to get his hat again, but he failed. "You know…" Takeya said as Yata continued to fail as he tried to get his hat back, "… you're lucky that I didn't ask for money. All I ask is a simple thank you, that's all."

"Over my dead body!" Yata said as he grabbed something, but it was a black trash bag. He looked at Takeya and in her hand dangled his hat.

"See ya bitch." She ran.

"Hey!" Yata ran and followed her. But she was so fast , he couldn't keep up, his heart already beating fast and his head sweating buckets, he badly wanted a glass of water.

They continued to ran until they reached the woods. Yata was panting hard and rested by the tree.

"Couldn't keep up?" Takeya laughed.

"S-Shut up bitch." He panted. "Alright I give up, So THANK YOU?!"

"That's all I want to hear." She said as she threw his hat to the ground.

Yata slapped his hat with his hand, removing the dirt and dust in it. He put it on again and looked at the background.

They are in the forest, they're sure, but this part of the forest was full of trees, the only light providing them were the sun beams that were peeking out of the tree leaves and branches.

"Where… are we?" Takeya whispered.

"Oh great… GREAT! _YOU _have gotten us lost!" Yata said.

"Me? If you only have said thank you to me earlier none of this would have happened!"

Yata grabbed her shirt and was about to punch her, "You…"

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the leaves. Yata let go of her and held his bat while Takeya held her chains and revealed her knives. But it was just a squirrel.

Both of them sighed as they held down their weapons.

"We better act fast if we are going to get out of here." Takeya said tucking her knives again in her jacket. Takeya heard Yata clicked his tongue.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?!" she shouted that made Yata jump a little.

"Yeah! Alright! I'll do whatever you say Ms. Bossy!" he said.

Takeya sighed and frowned. It's going to be a hard way getting out with this guy here.

* * *

Moments later, they found themselves more lost. It was getting dark, but they find no success in getting out of there.

"Gah! I'm starving! I'm going to die if I don't eat something soon!" Yata shouted.

Takeya gave Yata a punch in the head, "Shaddup! I'm hungry too, idiot!"

It has been almost 6 hours since they have been wandering around the woods. They're hungry, straving, thirsty, desperate.

"Wait… Wha? Don't tell me we're back where we have started!" Yata said.

"Well…" Takeya said, "… it is."

"GAAAHHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE WITH THIS MONSTROUS BITCH?!" he yelled.

Takeya growled and her eyes turned red. It was like a demon itself, "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!"

They heard a rustle in the leaves again. Takeya brought out her chains and knives. "Relax, it'sprobably just a squirrel again or something." Yata said.

"No. Something is wrong."

Suddenly the rustling stopped. It was just silence. The winds are dead.

"See? Nothing to worry abou-" Yata got cut off when a knife got stabbed on his arm.

"Yatagarasu!"

Suddenly a shower of knives came upon them. Takeya quickly dodged them on by one, and almost got hit on the leg. As she reached Yata, who is groaning in pain, she picked him up and hid undera bush.

"Now, let me see…" she said as she touched Yata's sleeve. She jumped back when his aura appered.

"G-gah!" Yata screamed in pain.

"Yatagarasu, just relax. Ease the pain." Takeya said. But he wouldn't stop. Then she noticed that the knife was poisonous.

"Yatagarasu, get that knife out now!"

"I… can't…"

Takeya had no choice. She put her hand in the flaming red aura of his and screamed in agony. She quickly took out the knife, and stared at her burning hand.

Most of her outer skin was burned, and bloody. She tried to take in the pain, but she can't.

Yata suddenly felt sleepy, the poison is kicking in. His eyes got heavy, and the next thing he know, he saw Takeya picking him up and dragged him out.

* * *

Later, Takeya successfully got out of the woods, with Yata on her back. Her hand was still in pain, but she tried to not mind it.

They reached Dark Panther and through the back door. No one was there so they quickly got inside Takeya's room without anyone noticing.

Takeya put down Yata in her bed, as he coughed blood. She gotta get the poison out of him before it was too late.

Good thing she knew medics. Her mother taught her when she was young. How to cure poison, how to do CPR, and many more.

First of all, she washed her burning hand. She hissed and screamed some more but bared the pain. Then she put some medicine in it and wrapped it in cloth.

Then she got to work on Yata. She took off his shirt and black tank top and blushed as she saw his bare chest. She shook her head and checked the wound.

"W-Warrior Princess?" Yata mumbled.

"Don't talk. Don't worry, we'll get that poison out of you."

"Y-You're h-hand…" he whispered.

"Never mind it. Just shut up."

She searched through the medical cabinet and took some medicine. She poured yellowish syrup in a spoon and said to him, "Drink this. It'll kill the poison… Just bear the pain."

Yata drank it and sighed. He suddenly screamed and groaned. He felt like something is burning inside of him.

_Now for the wound, _she thought. She got some creamy white medicine and gently rubbed it on the knife mark. Then, she wrapped it in white bandage.

"You'll be fine in the next few hours… Just hang on in there…" she whispered to him.

Suddenly she felt sleepy too. She's tired from the frustration she got into. Her eyelids suddenly fell and she plopped on the bed, snoring. Next to Yata.

**That's it for now! See ya on the next chapter! XD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**Thanks to the followers of this story! And to the reviewers! Thank you!**

**Sorry again for not updating fast…. But here it is!**

**Ok this is the continuation after the last chapter… This is also when things starts to heat up! **

**To Mirei-chan: Well, kinda… and thanks!**

**Read on! And I finally managed to make this chapter a little longer! :-D**

**Chapter 10: From Enemies to Friends**

Yata's eyes slowly opened and tried to stretch a little. He cringed when he felt the pain in his arm. He tried to remember everything that had happened yesterday, but he could only remember some of it. It must be the poison. All he remembered was the woods, the knife, and Takeya. The good thing is, the poison seems to be gone, but the bad thing is, his body is a little sore.

He then heard snoring beside him. He turned his head to his side and looked down a bit. He saw Takeya inches from him, sleeping. He suddenly blushed and tried to look away, but instead he just continued to lay down beside her, staring at her, examined her while she slept.

Rosy pink lips slightly parted, long, dark eyelashes, and jet black hair, she doesn't look monstrous or scary. She looks more like a princess waiting for her prince to wake her up.

Yata suddenly felt his face reddened. He was thinking too much. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake her up, and got out of bed. He also noticed something… her hand. He remembered that she put her hand into his aura to get the knife out.

_She almost got her left hand burnt to crisp just to get the knife out of my arm? _He thought as he took his shirt and tank top from the chair where she put it. He noticed the bandage on his arm and decided to remove it. To his surprise, the wound has healed! All that's left is a little scar. He just took his stuff and went to the window. He opened the curtains; he saw the sun rose up, colors of yellow, red, light blue and orange filled the sky. He looked back at the girl who just saved his life and whispered,

"*_Arigatou…"_

* * *

Takeya's eyes fluttered open as she felt the side of her bed cold and empty. She sat up and tried to find Yata. She looked to her side, no one. Under the bed? Nothing.

She began to panic. What if he walked around Dark Panther or something? She already imagined it on her mind:

_Yata is walking around the HQ and saw Kina and Haruko, or worse, Catherine and the others._

_"Yatagarasu? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Kina, Haruko (or someone) asked._

_And he replied, "Oh me? I came from Warrior Princess' room and slept there."_

_"Wait. WHAT?!"_

"I ABSOLUTELY NEED TO FIND HIM!" She said. But she stopped panicking when she saw the window opened. She looked out, and saw the sky already blue and the sun is up. Wind blew through her hair and she just realized that, that idiot didn't do anything stupid at all.

* * *

"Yo, Yata-san! I haven't seen you since yesterday, where have you been?" Kamamoto asked as his friend who is at Kusanagi's bar counter, thinking.

Yata couldn't stop thinking about Takeya. He just can't get her out of his head. No matter how he tried, played video games? No. Fighting? Not so much. Skateboarding? Not an effect.

_Dammit! _He thought as he slapped his head once more. This is the first time that he can't stop thinking about well, a girl. _But she isn't a girl, she a monstrous she-male! But somehow, why in the world… _

…_I can't stop thinking about her?_

"Hello? Hello? Oi, Yata? Earth to Yata, are you there?"

Yata then snapped back into reality and saw, practically everyone looking at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Yata said.

"Yata-san, is something wrong?" Shohei asked.

Dewa joined, "Yeah, you have been sitting on your ass for almost two hours without saying anything. Did you bump your head onto something hard lately?"

"Wha? No…"

Chitosei chimed in, "Then why are you just sitting there, silent for two hours, doing nothing but putting a knuckle in your chin, your mind fluttering away while having blush marks on your cheeks?" Then Chitosei suddenly stopped and thought for a while. He smirked, "You're in love, aren't you?"

"Me?! I-In lo… in lov…" he almost barfed almost saying the word, "N-No! Never!" he shouted.

"Then why are you in denial?" Chitosei teased.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"

"Yata-san? In love? With a girl?! Psshh… Yeah right… That will never happen." Kamamoto said.

"WHAT HE SAYS!"

"What if it did? What if there's finally a girl who finally made his heart skip a beat…" Chitosei leaned in closer to his ear, "… like that Warrior Princess."

Yata's face turned crimson. He felt his heart beat really fast. _W-Why am I feeling this?_ He thought.

Chitosei laughed in victory, "Ha Ha! I was right! I am right! I knew it!"

Eric chuckled and spoke in English, "Little Chihuahua is in love…"

Yata grabbed his shirt, "What did you say you English bastard?!"

Suddenly a fist landed on Yata's head.

"That enough!" Kusanagi said.

* * *

Takeya put away the medicines she took out yesterday and threw away the bandages. After she's finished, she lay down her bed. She can't stop thinking about Yata either. She felt the spot where he lay, which is still warm. She didn't know how close she got next to him while she was sleeping, but he was so warm. She lay down where he laid and sighed.

_Hm, still smells just like him, _she thought.

"Eh?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!"

She then heard a rap on her door, as she said come in, Kina opened the door.

"Takeya-san, are you alright? I thought I heard a shout."

"What? No. No shouting here… What's wrong?"

"Someone is here to see you… and it's not what you expect it to be." Kina smiled.

Takeya's eyes widened and gave a questioning look at her. Not what she expects? Then who could it be? She just took her jacket and cap, and then went outside.

Dark Panther today was just the usual. Etsuko and Naomi chatting by the mini bar, Catherine and Hiromi on their patrol around the city, Akane with Katsuo, and the others doing their stuff.

"Yo, Yakamura-san!" Takeya called to her friend.

"A- H-Hey! Murakami-san!" Rasha stammered.

"What's wrong? Why are you stammering?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing just move along now…" Rasha fake a smile. The truth is, she's the only one who knew what 'happened' last night. But she misunderstood:

_Yesterday, Rasha kept thinking where Takeya had gone. She hasn't seen her all day. She decided to check her room to look. _

_She slowly crept to her room and took a peek. But her jaw dropped and she blushed at what she saw. She saw Yata and Takeya sleeping on the same bed. She quickly closed the door and got out of there._

**_W-Wait… What? _**_She thought. __**N-no… it can't be… I must be seeing things… They're enemies right? They can't possibly 'do it'?**_

**_Or did they?_**

She almost fainted by thinking it again.

* * *

Takeya went to the door and opened it. She gasped as she saw Yata at the door.

"H-Hey…" he said.

Takeya couldn't believe her eyes. Yatagarasu? In Dark Panther? Visiting her? It's seemed just so impossible.

Suddenly she punched Yata at his cheek. By shock, he landed on the ground putting his hand on the mark where she punched him, "What the-"

"You idiot! Don't you dare leave like that with saying anything! Don't how worried I am?!" she shouted.

"Well I- wait… you were worried about me?" he blushed.

Takeya blushed as well, "Y-Yeah… I mean… With that injury on your arm and you're just recovering, it's not good running around like that. Why are you here anyway?"

"I uhh… I just want to check on you and uhh… I wanted to… t-to see you." His face turned red while he said it, "… It's not that I like you or anything! I-I just… y-you know…"

Both of them heard a crash from inside. And then they heard Kina shout.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" Takeya suggested.

Yata nodded, "Yeah… let's go."

* * *

Both of them went up to the roof of Dark Panther and they have been quite silent for a few minutes with a big AWKWARD on their heads.

Takeya wrapped her arms on her legs and put her chin on her knees. She looked up to the blue sky, not a cloud in it.

"How's your arm?" Yata asked.

"Oh! Umm… Yeah… Well it's fine…"

"I'm sorry that I also got it burned off." He frowned.

"What? No, it's nothing. It's fine…" She smiled a bit while looking at her bandaged hand and looked back at him, "How's your arm?"

Yata lifted up a sleeve of his shirt and showed the wound, "There's a scar, but it's healed. It's amazing… How did you do it?"

She smiled, "Well, we have a special medicine here that we made. It heals cuts, wounds, burns, or any physical injury in almost an instant… but... I also put some on my burnt hand but unfortunately, it didn't heal… That's when I realized that the flames that caused this burnt weren't ordinary flames. They were the Red King's flames. _Your _flames."

"Oh… I-I'm sor-"

"Don't be." She cut off, "… besides, sometimes you just have got to let wounds heal naturally, you know?"

"I-I guess so…"

Takeya suddenly saw a tattoo on his chest, and felt familiar. Where did she saw that tattoo before?

"Hey, cool tattoo…" she said.

"Oh you mean this?" Yata then showed his mark to her, "… this is the mark of Homra… whoever bears this mark is a part of our clan!"

Takeya's eyes widened. It looks exactly the same. The burnt mark on Fushimi's chest! Wait… what? He's a part of them?

_What the… No way…_ she thought. _That boy is going to be in so much trouble…_

"So, what do you do for fun? Besides kicking asses and skateboarding?" Yata asked.

"Well, I like playing video or PC games." She replied.

Yata gasped, "No way! Me too! What games do you play?"

"Well in PC, Defense of the Ancients, Counterstrike, Crossfire, and Grand Chase. In console, I play Call of Duty: Black Ops, Soul Excalibur, GTA, and Need for Speed!" she said.

"Hell what? I play those games too!" Yata exclaimed. Both of them laughed at their similarities. The two continued to talk about random things they like.

Yata couldn't believe it. All he thought she was a monstrous beast, but she can be a very cool girl. And their awkward friendship began.

But in the distance, Fushimi looked at them with watchful eyes, with his fists clenched.

* * *

**Uh… Oh…**

**This is going to be trouble… So what do you think? Review please!**

**Oh yeah, speaking of, I'm really having a hard time picking the ending… So I'm just asking, who so you think Takeya should end up with? You could just PM me or just simply comment… Your choice.**

***for those who don't know it means 'Thank you'**

**Oh yeah, the games that Takeya mentioned above are the games that are popular in my country…I play those games too… I'm sort of a gamer girl… J**

**See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Konnichiwa!**

**Anyway, let the love triangle begin! Hehehehe… **

**To Kyupods115: Thanks! And hehehe… yeah this is going to be fun…**

**To Guest: Ahaha me too! Ok, your vote is counted!**

**To Orinoa: Thanks you! And yes, the love triangle is finally happening! **

**To b-rabbitgirl: Thanks! Vote counted!**

**Mirei-chan: Ahaha! Yeah, Fushimi is going to be sad if he loses her. But let's see…**

**Read on!**

**Chapter 11: A Mission or a Date?**

_What is he doing with her? _

Fushimi thought as he watched the two laughing as they talked to each other. He felt his fist clench more and his teeth grit.

_Or more importantly, what am I doing?_

Fushimi was on his daily patrol when he got bored. He decided to visit Takeya. When he was about to go the window of Takeya's room, she saw her with _him_. He suddenly got this strange feeling that he couldn't describe.

* * *

"…And that's how I made my greatest prank ever." Yata said.

"Ahahaha! Really?! I wish I was there to see it!" Takeya said, "By the way, Yata, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is it alright if I call you that by now? I'm kinda getting tired calling you Yatagarasu." She said.

He smiled, "Sure, ok. And yours?"

"Murakami Takeya. But you can call me Takeya-san. I'm getting tired of everybody calling me Murakami-san…" she stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. Yata's watch beeped as well.

When Takeya checked her phone a text message appeared, it was from Kina.

_Takeya-san, we need you here… come back ASAP._

Yata checked his and it was from Kusanagi:

_Yata, where are you? We need you here back at Homra._

"Um, I think I should better go now." Takeya said as she stood up, "Duty calls."

"Yeah, I should get going too." Yata said as well. But he got a feeling that he didn't want to leave. Both of them stood up and jumped off.

As they parted ways, Takeya can't shake the feeling about the similar tattoos that Yata and Fushimi has. It looks exactly the same only Fushimi's tattoo has a burnt mark.

Takeya knew about his tattoo about a year ago…

Fushimi was assigned in a mission and asked Takeya to help him. Takeya agreed, of course. Their mission was to capture a Strain and bring it back to Scepter 4. If only they knew what the Strain's power, that is.

The person they're after has the power of turning into a razor-sharp clawed beast. As they reached its hiding place, the monster attacked them at once. It scratched Fushimi's back, and he fell down. This made Takeya finish the fight. She wrapped her chains around the monster's neck, and pulled it down. As it returns to its human form, he was dead. Takeya brought him to his apartment and healed his wound. As she took off his shirt, her eyes landed on his tattoo. She took care of him stayed at his place until he woke up. As he did she asked him, "What's that tattoo for?"

Fushimi grew tense and hid it with his hand, "It's nothing… Don't ask."

Takeya saw his face full of anger and frustration. She decided to not carry on the conversation. She hasn't seen this tattoo ever since… until NOW.

She saw the moment being flashed through her mind again. She tried to forget it. Forget the question she asked to him from that time because it will only cause her the curiosity that will lead her to trouble.

She opened the doors of the HQ and went to find Kina. She saw her sitting at the mini bar, with a cigarette in her mouth. Kina saw Takeya coming her way and went to approach her, "Takeya-san… I have something to ask you…"

"What's up?"

Kina lead her to a corner of Dark Panther where their conversation can be private. "I would like to ask you to go on a mission-"

"A mission? Sure! Why would I say no?"

Kina finished her sentence, "With… Yatagarasu."

"What?!"

"The Prime Minister asked Homra AND Dark Panther if we could send each of our vanguards to retrieve a lost item." Kina explained.

"A lost item?"

"The Ring of Olympus they call it. They say it gives divine power to its user. But it has been stolen by a rich man named Icharo Mikaku. He is going to show it at his private masquerade ball tomorrow night. We need you two to retrieve it and bring it back to us-"

"W-W-W-W-wait. Let me get this straight. Me and Yata need to go to get the lost item. Am I correct?" Takeya asked.

"Yes, you are."

"And it's going to happen in a masquerade ball?"

"Yes."

"So that means…"

"MURAKAMI-SAN IS GOING TO WEAR A DRESS?!" answered Catherine and the others behind them.

"Since when did you get here?!"

"Well, we were walking around with nothing to do and we saw you and Daguchi-san having private talk. So we are trying to spy on you two to check on what are talking about…" Catherine said, "… and it was worth it! So you really are going to wear a dress?"

Takeya shouted, "Over my dead body!"

"Now, now Takeya-san…" Kina said, "… this isn't some 'date'. You two are just going to attend and get the ring back. Then, just like that."

"But Daguchi-san…" Takeya pleaded, "… can you ask someone else?"

"No. This conversation is over. You are going. And as for you five…" Kina looked at the group, "… I'm trying to keep this mission as secretive as possible. But I guess I failed. So you better keep this a secret to the others. Understand?"

They nodded in response. Catherine swung her arm over Takeya and said, "Don't worry! It's going to be fine! And I'm going to make you look so amazing that it will make that skater boy's nose bleed!"

"DON'T TREAT IT LIKE IT'S SOME DATE!" Takeya said.

Catherine smirked, "Well with you two going on a fancy ball alone together I think I would assume it's a date."

Takeya grabbed her top, "Shut up you freakin' playgirl!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kina shouted. This made Takeya let go of Catherine and calm down.

"Murakami Takeya The Warrior Princess, you are going on this mission whether you like it or not!" Kina said before she left the scene.

* * *

_"Where IS The Ring of Olympus?" _asked a black dressed man to a bald chubby guy who is wearing a white coat and pants with several necklaces dangled across his neck, standing in front of him.

"I-It's in here. D-Don't worry! I'm going to show it on my masquerade ball tomorrow." He stammered.

"Good. Good."

The chubby man, or Icharo Mikaku, put on a stern face, "So. Is your daughter coming?"

The black man smirked, "Yes. She is. And she is going to bring along a certain friend of hers. They think they can take the Ring away from me that easily?"

"What are you going to do? She IS the daughter of the former Queen of Bloody Viper, Murakami Theresa. So that means she has the power the same as her mother?" Icharo said.

"Yes she does. She just doesn't know it yet…" the man said, "… Bloody Viper was once a powerful gang of Strains, with her mother leading them. The Power of the Warrior Princess, she possesses now handed down to her daughter. Using that power she can make her increase her skills and power by 80 percent than her normal… but don't worry… I got that all taken care of. You may go now." Icharo obeyed and bowed to him before he left.

"So… when are we going to get her back?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Don't worry Sora. You will get your Princess back… Soon."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Takeya asked to Kina from the back of the car.

"Yes. Don't worry, you look absolutely beautiful." Kina said.

Takeya slumped her back to the seat as she groaned. She didn't sign up for any of this. Yesterday was the shortest horror story that she could come up of. Kina made her come with her to the mall to buy a dress for her. It was frustrating especially when a group of teasing comrades comes with you.

Now she is wearing a sparkly red satin tube gown with a long cut up to the upper part of her leg and long silky gloves. Her face beautifully painted with make-up, which Haruko did. The bangs of her hair were clipped to one side while the rest of her hair at fell down her back in a shower of ringlets. She was utterly beautiful, they have to admit. But Takeya didn't care. She wanted to get out of that gown, NOW. And she barely can walk on Haruko's red heels, but she tried anyway. This is going to be a long night.

"What the hell, what's taking her so long?" Yata said as he glanced at his watch.

Yata too, can't believe what he is doing. He can hardly breathe in his tuxedo, maybe because of the black neck tie. Yesterday, was the worst day of Yata's life. Nothing but endless teasing from Chitosei and tuxedo fitting from Tatara. They were supposed to neatly comb Yata's hair, but he didn't agree. Instead, he let his hair loose and flow freely on his face.

_One mission, just one mission, and it will be over, _he thought.

Then he saw a car drive in front of the driveway.

_Finally…_

The door opened, and out came Takeya, but he barely can even recognize her. Instead, he let his jaw drop at the beauty he's staring into now.

**So how was it? I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected… **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya!**

**You know what I'm going to say, I'm sorry not updating for so long cause school is frustrating and I'm in high school… Gah! Oh yeah, at least my tests are over! Wohoo!**

**To b-rabbit girl: Thanks you! Here it is!**

**To hlflores: Here's the new chap... hope u enjoy!**

**Read on!**

**Chapter 12: Mission**

_"You… what?"_

_"I told you, I have assigned you a mission to retrive this Ring from a man named Icharo Mikaku." Munakata said to his right-hand man, Fushimi Saruhiko._

_"And it's going to happen in a masquerade ball, you say?"_

_"Yes."_

_Fushimi rolled his eyes, "Tch. Fine."_

* * *

But he never expects that it this mission would be that confusing. Because right here, right now, wearing a long dark coat with a dark blue vest and a white polo shirt underneath, denim pants and a dark blue mask, he is staring at the woman with a sleek red gown and a red mask adorned with garnets and rubies. Murakami Takeya. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was so beautiful. The gown showed off the curves she has that he didn't know it was there, and it made her cleavage looks bigger. The cut on the side of her gown revealed her long, slender legs. The make-up and mask matched her face perfectly. It brought out her golden eyes, making them filled with life.

His jaw dropped as he saw her. He never saw her like this. Ever since they became friends, he always saw her with baggy clothes and loose T-shirts. But this, _wow._

But what's bad is, she's with his enemy, Yata Misaki.

He grits his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed. First of all, he is going through this hard mission and second that his best friend is with his enemy.

* * *

"Be careful… there may be hidden cameras everywhere. Keep your eyes and ears open." Takeya said to Yata.

"Roger that." He answered.

Both of them tried to wander around, looking for the Ring or some hidden passages until they reached a corner that no one was wandering off to. Takeya is trying hard not to step on her gown and trip, or trample on her heels and fall.

_Damn it, if it wasn't for this stupid gown and heels, I can move properly! _She thought.

"Good evening everyone!" announced a man with a green mask, "Invite a partner with you and let's dance the waltz!"

"Good, now we can search this place properly…" Takeya whispered until somebody tapped her shoulder. As her head turned she saw a man with dark blue hair and mask, "Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?"

Yata gasped and was about to push Takeya behind him and tell the guy that she isn't going to dance with him but Takeya already did her action before him.

"Yes sir, you may." She said as she took his hand. As she left, her head turned to Yata to signal him to continue his search. Yata nodded and walked away.

But he glanced one last look at her with her partner he suddenly got a feeling that; he instead wanted to be her partner than that man.

* * *

Takeya's partner, who is really Fushimi in disguise, went with Takeya on the dance floor and held her right hip and left shoulder while she held both of his shoulders. As the music played, they started to dance.

"My, my young lady, how did you learn how to dance so well?" asked Fushimi.

Takeya, who she didn't know it, was Fushimi dancing with him, answered "A friend of mine taught it to me."

As he spun her around as he said, "Why are you here on this fine evening?"

"I was just… invited here…." She lied.

"I see…"

"You are a beautiful woman, got any suitors?" he asked again.

"No."

"Got anyone you like?"

"Why should I tell you?" she hissed.

"Ah, sorry."

Fushimi let go of her one hand, as he came back to him she landed on his chest, so that their faces were only inches close. This time Takeya asked him, "How about you?"

Fushimi blushed, "Well I –uh…. OW!" he yelped as she stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"It's ok…" he chuckled. It feels déjà vu. He remembered where he used to teach Takeya while they're in middle school how to dance. She used to step on his foot every time. "Well, there is one girl…" he began, "… who has been my friend for as long as I can remember. She's smart, funny, kind, tough…"

"Hm… Lucky girl…"

Fushimi spin her once more and let her fall. Takeya put her hand around his hair while he caught her by the waist and lifted her leg; "Yes… she is…"

Takeya looked into his eyes and smiled, he smiled back. He felt his heart beating so fast that his whole body is in adrenaline. He blushed so hard that he felt his own face heat up.

He looked away and let her go, "T-thank you for the dance…"

"Yeah… you're welcome." She said before she left.

As they parted ways, she thought inside her head, _Why does he seem so familiar?_

* * *

_Dammit, this place is like a maze or something, _Yata thought as he walked around a dark place just behind the stage, and it looks like he is going nowhere.

He stopped when he saw a strange picture hanging on the wall. It looks like a family portrait, but his eyes were on the small girl in the middle. She has short black hair, with gold eyes, wearing a red dress adorned with ribbons and ruffles. She was holding a brown teddy bear.

"Wait… she looks like…" Yata said. He suddenly stopped when he felt a whoosh of air behind him.

"Is anybody there? Takeya-san?" he called. Then he saw a black figure ran past by him.

"Nya, what are you doing here boy?" said a voice. He turned to see a girl with orange cat ears and a tail, wearing a white cocktail dress and a scarlet jacket.

"Who are you?!" he shouted.

"I should be the one asking you, Nya!" she said. The girl jumped from the wall and landed gracefully like a cat. The girl slowly went up to him, "Nya, you look cute. But you look cuter with a scar on your face!" she shouted as she charged at him.

* * *

"Yata-san? Yata-san?" Takeya whispered as she walked around. As she continued to walk around, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Yata-san?" she turned around but she saw no one.

"You really look beautiful in that gown, Takeya-sempai." A voice said to her that made her cringe.

Takeya slowly turned her head, and her eyes widened, "S-Sora?!"

The woman smiled to her and said, "Long time no see, Sempai."

* * *

**That's the end of that! Sorry if it's too short for you, or you couldn't understand it, but I will explain in the next chap. Especially about the cat girl and Sora. **

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! **

**So yeah, I managed to make this chap longer, so yey! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Girl that I used to know**

_Takeya's eyes opened by a bright light above her. It was so bright, that she almost gone blind. She almost couldn't move her small, frail, 13 year old body, and she doesn't know why. All she could remember, her aunt made her drink a glass of milk and the next thing she knows, she fell asleep. _

_"She's awake…" she heard a voice beside her._

_She rubbed her eyes to see what was going on, but when her vision cleared she saw two girls, one with orange hair and cat-like features, and the other with sea green hair and eyes. She could tell that they were younger than her in a year or two. _

_"W-Who are you? Where am I?" Takeya trembled._

_But the girl with green hair comforted her, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you…"_

_"She's right, Nya!" said the cat girl._

_"I'm Sora. She's Mei." The girl said._

_Takeya continued to say nothing. She wasn't sure if she could trust them or not. The only boy she trusts was Saru, but he was gone now. _

_"Don't be afraid. You'll be safe here. You are in Bloody Viper! Nya!" Mei beamed._

_"Bloody… Viper?" Takeya whispered._

_Sora nodded, "Yup. And you are our new member! So, what's your name?"_

_"T-Takeya…"_

_A few years later…_

_"Please… please… I surrender! I surrender!" a man said as he touched his back in the corner of the wall. _

_A woman with icy gold eyes stared down at him with contempt. She groped the part between her chest and collarbone where lays her insignia of the Bloody Viper. On her other hand, she gripped her bloody dagger._

_"Prepare to meet your death…" she said as she stabbed her dagger at the man, leaving him lifeless._

_"And that's how you deal with pathetic maggots… Good job, Takeya-san…" said a voluptuous woman in black._

_"Hm…" Takeya nodded._

_Back at the headquarters_

_"Takeya-sempai!" shouted two girls to a woman sitting at the bar counter, drinking. The woman took one more sip of her glass of Jack Daniels Whiskey before she looked at them._

_"Ah, Sora, Mei..." she smiled at them._

_"You're back! Nya!" exclaimed Mei while the ruffles of her frilly white dress bounced._

_"So how's your mission with Ekaira-sama?" asked Sora._

_"Hm… It's fine…" Takeya mumbled. _

_"Is everything alright, Takeya-sempai?" _

_Takeya nodded as she took another sip. Ever since she joined Bloody Viper and placed the insignia on her chest, she's been trained a full-blood assassin. She's been given mission to kill people who are against them, but she never knew that it was wrong. But this time, she's beginning to think that, it wasn't right. She hasn't been getting in touch to Saru lately, except his late text messages. _

_She took one last sip before she stood up and left. She placed her hands on the pockets of her black jacket with silver skeleton designs, as she walked towards the room of her leader, Ekaira. She tapped on the door twice before it creaked out open. She entered the dark room as the door behind her closed shut._

_"Takeya-san… what are you here for?" said Ekaira, holding a wine glass on her right hand, while the other on her Siamese cat._

_"Ekaira-sama…" she breathed heavily, "… I can't stand seeing innocent people suffer and die without any reason anymore."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"I'm leaving Bloody Viper!" Takeya shouted. _

_Ekaira stared at her with her eyes in shock. She dropped her wine glass that it broke into millions of pieces on the floor. As Takeya turned to leave, Ekaira stood up from her chair and waved her hand that closed the door shut. Takeya gasped and turned back to her._

_"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LEAVING?! WHY?" Ekaira shouted._

_"I already told you… I can't stand seeing people die for no reason anymore. I'm leaving… No one can change my mind…" Takeya said._

_"I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" Ekaira said, "You are one of my strongest allies here there's no way you're leaving here!"_

_"Then find a stronger ally to replace me… It isn't so hard… isn't it?" _

_Ekaira clenched her fists and suddenly punched Takeya, hard. Takeya fell to the ground and held her red cheek. _

_"You bitch! You think you can get away that easily?!" Ekaira said as she held her whip. _

_Slap! Slap!_

_Takeya yelped in pain as she felt her back burning. _

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

_"KYAAHHH!" Takeya screamed in pain once more as she felt the burning whip clacked on her back, "Y-You bastard! Is that all you've got?!"_

_Ekaira walked up to her and yanked her hair hard, "Bitchy traitors like you should learn to shut their mouths!" she said as she threw her against the wall. Blood smeared onto the wall as she fell. She grabbed her dagger on the back of her pocket and tried to stand up._

_Ekaira laughed, "Even if you throw your dagger at me, there's no way you ca-" _

_Takeya held the dagger up and scratched it against her insignia, blood splattered once more on the ground and on her dagger, "Killing people for no reason… YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ARE THE FLITHY MAGGOTS!" _

Up to now, Takeya still remembered that day like it was yesterday. The dagger… the whip… the scream… the blood. Lots of blood. After that beating by her leader, she kicked Takeya out of Bloody Viper for good. She's been leaving on her own since then. Until…

_Two years ago…_

_Boom! Crackle! The thunder rolled. It has been raining hard since the past few weeks nonstop._

_Haruko peeked through the curtains, "It's been raining cats and dogs, eh, Kina-san?"_

_"Yes, it is." She answered._

_Haruko continued to stare at the dark cloud-filled sky, as thunder boomed and lighting flashed, she suddenly saw a figure outside trying hard to get through the rain. _

_"Somebody's… out there!" Haruko said._

_Kina gave her a questioning look, "What are you talking about? There's no way somebody can go out with this kind of weather. It must be your imagination."_

_"It isn't! Somebody is really out there… and looks like she needs help." Haruko quickly ran to get and umbrella and to the door._

_"Hey! Don't be stupid! Get back here! Haru-"_

_Slam! She was gone._

_"-ko."_

_Haruko ran outside to the figure to help her. Water splashed on her new blouse and dress, but she didn't mind. As she reached the figure, she saw a sleeping dirty young girl but with amazing features. Raven black hair that swept through her hair and face beautifully like a waterfall, a young face with slight pink cheeks and lips, fair skin covered with scars and dirt, and a slender figure topped with clothes that almost looked like rags. Haruko helped her up and carried her back to Dark Panther. _

_As she got back, Kina went to her with a frown, "Haruko-san that was reckless! Do you know how many chances you could get kidnapped or get struck by lightning just by getting out that door?!" she scolded her._

_Haruko just rolled her eyes, "Yes, but it was worth it. Saving her…" she said as she revealed the sleeping girl behind her._

_"Who is this?"_

_"I don't know… but she seems to be unconscious." Haruko said._

_"Lay her down there." Kina commanded as she pointed her finger to the nearby couch. Haruko gently put her down without waking her up. _

_"She has lots of scars… I wonder where she came from…" Haruko said as she examined her arm._

_"Beats me… But we better be careful with her… she could be a killer or something." Kina said._

_"But…" Haruko sighed as she glanced at her sleepy face, "… can someone that beautiful and calm be that deadly?"_

Takeya remembered the first time she met Dark Panther. Haruko calmed her down as soon as she woke up, and given her the place to stay. Takeya stayed there for a couple of days, until Kina asked her to join Dark Panther, at first she declined, but as soon she saw Akane and how she can do, she decided to join them. Soon, she became part of the family. They met different members, learned their past, and befriended them. Just by seeing Haruko and the others, she learned how to love and care. She's thankful, that she finally found a new family.

She got worried about seeing Bloody Viper one day, but as years passed that worry faded away. All she cared is now finding her runaway mother and father, and protecting her friends. Until now.

"Sora?!" she never knew that she would come face to face with her old friend again, a friend from her once bad gang. She held her knives getting ready for any attack, but instead, Sora did what she least expected… a hug.

"Takeya-sempai…" she cried on her shoulder, "… why did you leave us?"

"Sora…" Takeya whispered as she hugged back.

"Me and Mei… we missed you!" Sora cried some more.

Takeya patted her back and tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, I'm here now…"

She took a good look at her. She's grown so much. The last time she saw her, she has a thin, flat-chested body, wearing pigtails and a warm smile. Now, she's more mature, she feels the same, but her looks isn't.

Sora finally calmed down, "Sempai… please come back to Bloody Viper…"

Takeya's eyes widened. She held her shoulders and pushed her and looked at her face to face, "Sora… I can't…"

"But why?!"

Takeya sighed, "Sora… I can't bear to see people die again without any reason. It's unfair… I'm sorry."

Sora pushed her away, "You… Why?! You used to be a part of us… You used to be the strongest of all of us! Why-" she cut herself off when she saw a scar on her chest under locks of her hair. She pushed it away and saw her scratched insignia.

"You… How dare you!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, I can explain!" Takeya answered as she covered her insignia with her hand.

"You don't need to explain…" Sora said as tears begin to fall out of her eyes, "… die, TRAITOR!"

_Boom!_

Yata hid under a pile of boxes as he dodged Mei's attack. She wasn't that strong, but she was fast. Yata already received a few scratches from her, and it was painful. He was already panting from her attacks, but he can make it.

_Takeya-san… _he thought, _I hope you're alright…_

Takeya was having a hard time herself. Sora improved, a lot. She used to be the one who would beat her to pulp even before she attacked, but no more. It was impressive. She could also attack properly, if only she wasn't wearing a skirt.

_Dammit, _she thought. She has to do something. She grabbed her knife and cut the lower part of her gown from her knee, and removes the heel from her heels. She then took three knives and charged at her.

She shouted as she was about to attack her, but Sora blocked her by one strong punch, that send Takeya flying to the next room from the wall. The room where Yata and Mei fought.

"Takeya-san!" Yata shouted.

Takeya slowly got up, and looked at Sora. She wasn't Sora anymore. Sora looked down at her with fury in her eyes, and clenched her fists.

Mei suddenly came in and protected her, "Sora-chan, what are you doing?! This is Sempai, isn't it? Why are you attacking her?"

"She isn't _her _anymore…" Sora deeply groaned. Mei gasped and looked back at Takeya. She weakly stood up, and wiped the blood of her mouth.

Takeya smiled, "Impressive… you definitely have improved…" she suddenly smirked, "… but it will take more than that to beat me!"

Mei's eyes widened and Sora's eyes hooded, "Fine then…"

The three of them growled at each other preparing to fight. Suddenly Yata blocked Takeya from her opponent.

"Takeya-san… Leave these two to me… Go find what we're looking for." He said.

"Are you stupid, No! You leave these both to me!" Takeya shouted.

"You won't survive!" Yata said, "These two are strong… you can't survive both of their attacks! That's why… I'll take them on."

Takeya looked at him with astonishment. Then she smiled. She placed a hand on Yata's shoulder that made him turn, "Fine, but promise me one thing…"

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME!"

Yata blushed and nodded, "Sure thing… Besides…" he chuckled, "… When it comes to my friends, no one can beat me! Now, go!"

Takeya smiled and ran to find the Ring, "Be careful, Yata." She whispered to him.

"Great! She got away!" Sora said and she turned to Yata, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Nya, I think this is Takeya-sempai's admirer." Mei said.

Yata blushed once more, "I'm not her admirer…" he said as he took of his black coat, "… but I am her friend! And if you hurt my friend, you will pay! Get ready to be beaten!"

Sora clicked her tongue, "Don't be so cocky, boy! You may be part of the Red Clan, but we can beat you!"

He smirked, "… Try then…"

**Done! I was supposed to make this a little longer, ok, maybe longer than that, but I think it's going to be a boring chapter… So I'm going to save the stuff for the next! And I'm sorry if you hate it, and very sorry bec I didn't put any fluff in it, but I promise I'm going to put some on the next one! See ya next time! OtakuWriter5441, out! **

**Review please!**


End file.
